Screaming and Silence
by Skylo
Summary: Mega Man and Pac-man are just starting their relationship when Zero goes missing. Mega Man must save him, but what happens when he learns that Zero is enslaved in the sex trade system? What will become of Mega Man when he falls into the very same trap? Will he ever escape? Can he find Zero before it's too late? Rating will change. FORMATTING ERRORS HAVE BEEN FIXED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**EDIT: Fucking FFnet and its formatting bullshit deleted everything that had a period without a space after it. Sorry if it was a bit hard to read because of that. I'll be more careful with that.**

* * *

><p>The storm shook the mansion, making the windows tremble with every loud crack of thunder and setting the sky alight with lightning.<br>Mega Man ducked under his blanket, gritting his teeth.  
>Pac-man sat beside him on the couch, patting him comfortingly, his face trying to be sympathetic but failing as an amused smile crept onto his face.<br>"What's the matter? Is the legendary Mega Man afraid of a little thunder?"  
>The cyborg peeked an eye open, cringing as another loud boom sounded outside.<br>"It's not that...it's just..it sounds too much like an explosion."  
>Pac-man's smile disappeared. The white light from the television was hurting his eyes, so he shielded them with his hand.<br>"Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."  
>Mega Man rolled his eyes, emerging only slightly from the quilt that Peach had made.<br>"I'm not some sort of PTSD patient. It just brings back too many memories.."  
>The ghost hunter's worried expression still didn't change. He was silent a moment, then reached for the remote and flipped off the T.V.<br>"Come on, let's go to bed. It's really late."  
>Mega Man yawned in response and threw the covers to the side, stretching his legs before he stood and began to slink to his room. When he felt someone come up beside him, he paused.<br>"Your room is that way," he said, pointing across the room to the stairs. Pac-man smiled gently.  
>"Well, I figured maybe I could keep you company tonight. It might make you feel better."<br>Mega Man blushed at the notion. They'd only been together a couple weeks...  
>Pac-man seemed to read his mind.<br>"Get your mind out of the gutter, robo-boy. I just want to cuddle."  
>"Oh.." he turned a little redder and grinned sheepishly.<br>A crack of thunder interrupted them as it tore through the hallway. Mega Man flinched, ducking down.  
>Pac-man tugged his wrist.<br>"Come on, it's okay."  
>The cyborg was about to retort that he knew it was okay when another bolt of lightning flashed through the window a second before the inevitable thunder was upon them. Without hesitation, he scooped up the yellow fighter and dashed to his room, not slowing his pace until the door was closed and they were both safe under the blanket.<br>Pac-man pulled the blanket over both of their heads, giggling.  
>"They won't find us here."<br>"That's not funny!" Mega Man pouted.  
>The other snuggled close, looking at him with that overly-fond, wide-eyed stare he loved so much, and kissed him right on his nose.<br>"Come over here and cuddle me, mister fussy britches."  
>He could only oblige. He wrapped his arms tightly around the little ball, curling his body around him for warmth. Pac-man hummed in contentment. Mega Man leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head, truly grateful he was there when another crash of thunder made his hair stand on end. He gripped him a little tighter, feeling oddly comfortable despite not having ever slept with someone else in the same bed before. He wondered as he drifted off how he could've slept every night before then without someone to hold onto.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Mega Man awoke to an unusual amount of noise. Pac-man was gone, but the bed was still warm, so he figured he'd just left.<p>

Fox burst into the room, his tail puffed out like an angry cat.  
>"HAVE YOU SEEN MY SUITCASE?!"<br>Mega Man sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
>"What? No! Where are you going?"<br>"It's the 15th!" Fox called out as he bolted down the hallway.  
>Mega Man smacked himself in the face. Vacation! He needed to get packed!<br>As quickly as possible, he gathered his things and shoved them into a duffel bag. Oil, charger, phone, spare wires...what else was he forgetting? While he was wandering around trying to remember, he didn't notice Pac-man enter, dragging his brown suitcase. He dropped it on the carpet, making Mega Man jump.  
>"Oh! You're all ready to go?"<br>"Forgetting something?"  
>Pac-man looked ticked.<br>"I think..?" he replied slowly.  
>"You do realize what I'm doing today, don't you? You said we'd talk about it."<br>Mega Man made a pained face, and went to sit on the bed. Pac-man climbed up next to him, suddenly looking very nervous. It was understandable.  
>"I know what I want to say...but every time I try to picture myself saying it I think I'll mess it up."<br>He sniffed, blinking away tears and trying to calm his heartbeat.  
>"I'm afraid."<br>Mega Man put an arm around him, resting his cheek on his head.  
>"She should've known it would be a possibility. She wanted an open relationship."<br>Pac-man shook his head violently.  
>"But it feels wrong, all wrong! She would go and do things with other people, but I never did! And I still haven't! For the longest time I was so loyal! The agreement was for sex only. Every time she saw someone else it was temporary. She always came back to me!"<br>"Stop it!"  
>"Stop what?"<br>"Don't act like it never hurt you, while you sat at home caring for your son and she was out doing those things with someone else! Don't you dare tell me that just because you were out saving the world she didn't owe you more than that! It doesn't matter if you told her it was ok, she should've seen that it wasn't. She should've been there for you! She can't be surprised that you took comfort with someone else!"  
>"But I didn't tell her. I never <em>told her<em>, Mega! How's she supposed to feel when I do after it's too late?!"  
>Mega Man felt a churning in his gut. He couldn't push it down.<br>"She...she's supposed to be happy for you. She needs to know about us. If she still wants you two to stay married after that...that's fine with me."  
>Pac-man looked at him then.<br>"You mean that?"  
>"Yes. You guys have a beautiful kid and you really care about each other."<br>He nearly choked on his words. As much as he'd hoped they'd split up, he didn't want to be the cause of conflict between them. He didn't want to break up their family.  
><em>As long as he comes back to me.<em>  
>It didn't sound any less complicated than the two's previous situation, which only made him feel more uneasy. But Pac-man looked comforted. He quirked half a smile, leaning against his shoulder.<br>"Thank you."

* * *

><p>By noon, most of the Smashers who'd gone to the spaceport were on their respective spaceships heading to their home planets. Only Pac-man, Mega Man, Ness and Ducky the dog with his winged counterpart Drake remained. The dog and his duck had mostly come along to keep the boy company, as they had no home to return to. Apparently the pup's owner died of old age a few years earlier, and he met Drake shortly after. Ness, compassionate as he was, decided to name them both and befriend the two. They were headed with him to his planet, where they'd been promised a vacation playing in tall grass.<br>Mega Man's flight was a spacecraft piloted by a man with a thick white beard. He looked around mid-fifties, a little round with no hair and a dirty truck driver getup.  
>Apparently his planet didn't get a lot of tourists, as the ship was very small and dinged. The man stared grumpily at him, waiting for him to board.<br>"Come on, kid, we don't have all day!"  
>"Just another minute," he replied, still not having moved.<br>"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes!"  
>Mega Man made a face and kissed Pac-man goodbye for what was hopefully the final time. Ness, who was sitting nearby, rolled his eyes at them.<br>"Say hi to my biggest fan for me!" Mega Man called out as he boarded the small ship.  
>"I will!" Pac-man shouted back.<br>The cyborg was about to wave again when the ramp moved beneath him, the man impatiently huffing as he tumbled inside. The door shut noisily.  
>"H-hey!"<br>"You'll see your boyfriend in a week, now would you buckle up so we can get a move on?"

* * *

><p>Pac-man watched the ship until it was out of sight. His ride wouldn't be there for another ten minutes, so he took a seat beside Ness, accepting a few cheetos from his bag.<br>After a moment, the boy looked at him.  
>"You guys sure are acting mushy," he commented. Pac-man seemed a bit embarrassed.<br>"He's worried about me, because...well I'm sure you already know."  
>Ness nodded.<br>"And I'm worried that he's going to worry about me."  
>The boy giggled.<br>"Sounds like you guys worry too much."  
>Pac-man crossed his legs, leaning back to stare at the flight announcements on the other end of the dock. That actually sounded exactly right. He shrugged.<br>"It's an adult thing. You'll be lucky if you have few things to worry about when you grow up."  
>Ness' eyes widened.<br>"Well I'm worried about growing up, then!"  
>Pac-man laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair.<br>"You're a smart kid. You remind me of my son. He's around your age."  
>"Can I meet him?" Ness wondered. He'd been dying for a friend since Lucas left. Villager wasn't filling the void quite like he'd hoped. He was nice, but way too quiet.<br>"I'll see what I can do," Pac-man replied, nudging him playfully. He stood as he heard his departure announced on the loudspeaker. Suddenly he was hesitant to leave a child in the spaceport alone, so as he passed by he whispered to Ducky, "keep an eye on him for me, alright?"  
>Ducky barked an affirmative.<br>Satisfied, he turned and waved to Ness.  
>"I'll see you in a week!"<p>

* * *

><p>Traveling was taking longer than he'd expected. Not only would he arrive after dark, but he was miserably bored, having grown tired of watching out the windshield. The ship had only two seats, yet sitting so close to his pilot hadn't prompted him to talk in the past hour. Finally Mega Man had exhausted all of the battery life in his phone and tucked it into his bag.<br>"What's your name?"  
>"Duffy," the man replied shortly.<br>"Oh, is that a nickname or-"  
>"No, my mother was just terrible at spelling. My name was supposed to be a lot worse."<br>Mega Man frowned.  
>"And you're Mega Man, the famous and beloved robot created by Doctor Light. And your boyfriend back there was Pac-man."<br>He should've figured the guy would know who they were. He stayed silent, trying to come up with another topic of conversation when Duffy spoke again.  
>"Does Ms. Pac-man know?"<br>Mega Man blanched. Only now had he realized that nobody outside the mansion had any reason not to gossip. He held up his hands defensively.  
>"U-uh, not yet but...you won't tell anyone, will you?"<br>Duffy sniffed, wiped his left hand on his jeans and took a swig of his beer.  
>"None of my business, just curious is all. But everyone who saw you two in the spaceport might not have the same mindset."<br>Damn it he was right.  
>"Y-yeah..neither of us thought about that. Well I'm sure Pac-man did but I doubt he would care what other people say."<br>"Mm...hm? Quit smilin' kid."  
>Mega Man instantly snapped back to reality, jolting a bit.<br>"Sorry!"  
>Duffy shook his head.<br>"Don't get all fuzzy-headed around me, you're going to make me lose my lunch."  
>The cyborg felt a little hurt by that. Was he just annoyed or was he homophobic? It didn't seem like that before. He decided to remain quiet, staring out at the cosmos until his eyes grew tired and he fell asleep.<p>

It was around 8 pm when Mega Man was awoken by the ship lurching beneath him. Luckily the seatbelt saved him from smacking his face on the control panel. He looked over at Duffy in time for the man to push a sticky note at his face.  
>"This is my number. Call when you want me to take you home. I live in the quadrant so it should only take me an hour to come get ya."<br>"Oh, thanks."  
>Mega Man took it and slipped it into his duffel bag, which had somehow jumped into his lap when they landed.<br>Bidding Duffy a hasty farewell, he stepped off the spacecraft and out into the night. The city was quieting down, fewer cars and people roaming the streets as the light faded from the sky. He recognized where he was almost instantly; Dr. Light's laboratory was only a couple blocks away. He smiled at the thought of seeing him again. His contact with him during tournaments was sparse, but he knew his creator would understand. He hadn't told him about Pac-man yet, and though he feared he would be scolded, he had no doubt the kind man would accept and encourage their relationship.  
>Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, he followed the street lights up to the corner and set out to find the building with the blue roof.<p>

* * *

><p>Pac-man stepped off the shuttle just as the sun was peeking above the horizon. He smiled. He'd almost forgotten how colorful his homeland was. Politely inching his way out of the crowd of star struck tourists, he climbed into the car that was waiting for him and shielded his face from the inevitable picture-taking as the car pulled away. Breathing a sigh of relief, he laid his suitcase on the seat next to him. The driver stole quick glances at him as they sped along the mostly grass-covered path. His world didn't have many paved roads, which made it all the more charming. Charming. That was a word a lot of people used to describe himself. Strange.<br>"U-uh..going to see the missus?" the driver stammered, making Pac-man look up from the window.  
>"Yes I am. And the little mister too!"<br>The other laughed nervously, failing to disguise his excitement.  
>"That's good! Well, your house is only about an hour from here, so you'll be seeing them very soon!"<br>Pac-man smiled at the rearview mirror in a 'not-awkward-but-not-comfortable' way.  
>"Yeah.."<br>"S-sorry, my name's Mike. I..uh..nobody told me who I was going to be driving! I've lived on this planet all my life but I never thought I'd get to meet you!"  
>The grin on his face was like a child who'd found a dollar on the ground.<br>"Well it's nice to meet you, Mike," Pac-man beamed extending a hand. Mike reached back and shook with gusto.  
>"The pleasure's all mine!"<br>He was an orange Pac-monster with a strange mark above his right eye and a baseball cap. He seemed to be around his teenage years, judging from the fuzzy dice that hung from the mirror.  
>"Last I heard you were invited to the Smash tournaments! Pretty rare for someone from our quadrant! Though I'm not surprised, you're as famous as they get!"<br>He paused to flip down the sun visor.  
>"So what's it like, battling it out with all those Nintendees? I bet they wouldn't stand a chance against any of us Namconians!"<br>"Maybe not those from Tekken or-" he shuddered, "the galaxians...but they have a lot of really strong fighters."  
>"What about that Segonian and that Capcomite? What were their names?"<br>Pac-man raised a brow. Some people tended to be quadracist where he was from. They think having the most famous hero meant they were better than the others. Then they repeatedly deny the popularity of heroes from other quadrants like Spyro (though he has fizzled out a bit in recent years) and Ratchet and Clank. Even the top dogs like Mario are invalids in their eyes.  
>Normally Pac-man was calm and cool, but he wanted to reach over and slam the suitcase over this kid's head for being such a bigot. Little did 'his people' know, but their glorious hero avoided travel because of how badly they'd embarrassed themselves with that kind of talk.<br>A lot of people at the mansion thought of Pac-man as being arrogant at first, thanks to them.  
>Somehow he managed to keep the rage from reaching his expression.<br>"You mean Sonic and Mega Man? They're some of the best fighters I know!"  
>He was going to convince this kid no matter what.<br>"Eh, Sonic. I've heard his adventures have been..boring lately. But Mega Man, it seems like he's just getting lazy.."  
>"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" he screeched, causing Mike to jerk the wheel in fright.<br>Pac-man had calmed down by the time they were back on the trail, though his hands were still clenched. He'd actually surprised himself with that.  
>"O-oh, I'm awfully sorry. I didn't think that you guys might be friends.."<br>"He's more than just a friend," he hissed. For some reason he wanted Mike to know. Just so he had an excuse next time he felt the urge to slap the kid for being an asshole.  
>Mike looked at him, genuinely confused.<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>Pac-man had to fight down a smug grin.<br>"He's my boyfriend."  
><em>"WHAT?!"<em>  
>The car ground to a halt.<br>_**Pac-man 1. Mike 0.**_

* * *

><p>I foresee a plot twist!<p>

Please note that after this chapter it's mostly rated M.

Do not proceed beyond this point if you cannot handle that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**EDIT: Fucking FFnet and its formatting bullshit deleted everything that had a period without a space after it. Sorry if it was a bit hard to read because of that. I'll be more careful with that.**

NOTE: From now on Mega Man will be referred to as an android/robot. I apologize for my misuse of terminology when I called him a "cyborg". The version of Mega Man I'm using is the same as the one from smash and the first three Mega Man games, which means he is NOT part human. To be honest I'm not well-versed in the Mega Man games. I'll stick to Wikipedia more closely.

* * *

><p>Pac-man was very satisfied with himself. After giving Mike a short version of his relationship situation, the man went very silent. It was almost like he'd broken his sense of reality, like he could hardly believe the legendary couple was anything less than perfect, and worse, was splitting up. Lucky for Mike, he kept his mouth shut as Pac-man explained.<br>Pac-man watched the sun rise through the streaked window, wondering what Mega Man was up to. He hadn't said a lot about his vacation, though he couldn't say he blamed him. They were both so focused on this next step when they parted, it slipped his mind. Right about then he wished he'd asked. Obviously Mega Man had a few friends he needed to tell about their predicament. He wondered how it would go.  
>"We're here!" Mike barked, startling Pac-man. He hadn't even noticed the car stopped. The ghost hunter gathered his suitcase and climbed out of the car, watching Mike fidget in the front seat.<br>"If you tell anyone, I'll let my friends know where to find you," he sneered, slamming the door shut before he could see his horrified expression. The car peeled out, tearing up the grass and spraying it in Pac-man's face. He couldn't fight a grin as he watched him speed away.  
>He turned and started walking towards the house, and his smile faded. He'd always thought the thing was ugly. It looked exactly like him, the work of a fanboy construction crew, and he just never had the heart to tear it down and start anew. But now...he got the feeling if his family left, it would just be a painful reminder of all the years they'd spent in it. All the more reason to destroy the hideous place.<br>No, no, he couldn't start thinking like that yet. He just needed to get through today, just today. He could worry about everything else later.  
>His knees were getting weak as his hand reached the doorknob, but somehow he held on to it and turned.<br>"SURPRISE!"  
>Pac-man let out an un-manly screech and dropped his suitcase.<br>"You guys gave me a heart attack!" he cried out indignantly, quickly taking in the figures of his wife, his parents-in-law, and his son, all peeking out from behind the furniture. Master Pac, his father-in-law, came out from behind the sofa and slapped him on the back.  
>"Pac-man, my boy, I've heard you've been busy!"<br>"B-busy..?"  
>"Yes!" He stroked his mustache. "The Smash tournaments are no joke! I'm surprised you don't have a few scrapes!"<br>"Scrapes?!"  
>Ms. Pac-master rushed dutifully to his side, fretting around him in search of any injuries.<br>"Where?! Those punks better not have laid a hand on you! I'll go down there myself, you know I will!"  
>Pac-man laughed, patting her arm.<br>"But that's the point! We beat each other up to get a gold cup! It's fun!"  
>"Fun?" Junior slid up beside him, eyes wide. "Can I come?"<br>He smiled, finding it difficult to lift his son up, but doing so nonetheless.  
>"You, little Pac, need to focus on school! Maybe when you're older you'll get an invitation."<br>Dejected, the child allowed himself to be taken by his grandmother and scolded for even thinking about such things.  
>"Alright, out of my way, everyone!" Ms. Pac-man pushed her way through her parents, arms outstretched.<br>"He's here to see me too, you know!"  
>Pac-man felt his heart drop. She snatched his face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. He felt bad for feeling the urge to jerk away. She still didn't know he didn't belong to her anymore.<br>But then again, she was never completely his either.  
>The thought gave him a bit of comfort as she cut a huge slice of yellow cake and fed it to him. Luckily his appetite always beat out any emotion. There was pizza and ice-cream and all sorts of snacks to distract himself with. He piled his plate high and sunk into his armchair. Their dog, Chomp-Chomp, wandered in a minute later, looking for scraps. He absently fed him a slice of pizza as he listened to his family chatter, talking about the tournaments and asking questions without any of them being directed at him. He was grateful that they could tell he wasn't up to talking, even if they didn't know why.<br>Pac-man was more than happy to stuff his face and ignore the commotion until his wife's parents finally decided they needed their old-people medication and headed home for the night. Ms. Pac-man set about clearing the dishes.  
>She looked bigger. Rounder, if that was possible. Maybe she was getting fat.<br>"So where's Pooka?" he asked Junior, who was sprawled on the carpet with his Legos. The boy shrugged, snapping two pieces apart.  
>"She said she was busy. She's coming by tomorrow."<br>Pac-man nodded. Pooka might be able to calm him down. Give advice. She was always good at that. Pooka had been a friend of the family since Junior was five, she's been through countless rough spots right alongside them. If anyone could help, it was her.  
>His wife re-entered the room.<br>"PJ, don't you have school tomorrow? You need to be getting to bed, mister."  
>Pac-man looked up.<br>"PJ?"  
>"Pac-man Junior. All his friends started calling him that. I think it gives him a little individuality, don't you?"<br>"What's wrong? He should be proud to carry my name!"  
>man laughed.<br>"He's his own person."  
>He was a bit bothered by it, but if that's what he went by then he supposed he'd go along with it.<br>"Alright PJ, you heard your mother. Clean up your toys and then it's time for bed."  
>Sighing, Junior noisily dumped the Legos into a box and pushed it under the coffee table. Pac-man gave him a long hug. He really missed him. It seemed every time he went away, he'd come back to a different kid. It was heartbreaking.<br>After putting him to bed, the ghost hunter sat on the sofa, unsure of what to do next. He could hear his wife clinking around in the kitchen. It almost seemed like a typical day.  
>She emerged a minute later, complaining about how little tupperware they had for the sixth time. Pac-man wanted to tell her that if she wanted some to go get it, like he always did, but something made it catch in his throat. He followed numbly when she suggested going to bed.<br>"You must be awful tired from your flight," she murmured, rubbing his arm in a way that shouldn't feel wrong but did. He didn't respond, trying to focus on his breathing.  
>Entering the bedroom was a like a slap to the face. It was all so <em>normal<em>. Why did everything have to make him so sad?  
>He tore his eyes away from the Mario alarm clock he loved so much and slipped his arm out of her grasp.<br>"We need to talk," he sighed. He sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him.  
>Ms. Pac-man's eyebrows pulled together with worry. She quickly sat, concern on her face.<br>"What's the matter, sweetheart? Is it about the tournaments?"  
>He cringed inwardly, staring at the carpet.<br>"N-not exactly."  
>His heart was pounding. He felt almost like he wanted to cry, but doing that in front of her would only make things worse.<br>Every time he tried to force out a word, it stuck in his throat. They sat like that for several minutes, the tension in his gut only building the more time passed.  
>Finally he took a deep breath.<br>"You have to know. I owe you that much."  
>"Know what?" she whispered fearfully.<br>Pac-man looked into her eyes, seeing the anguish and pain that she was already starting to feel. He took her hand and held it tight.  
>"Y-you know when you said we had an open relationship, and that either of us could sleep with whoever we wanted as long as we came back to each other?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Well I found someone..."<br>He paused.  
>"But I'm not coming back."<br>Her pretty face scrunched up, tears shining in her eyes.  
>"Why?"<br>Pac-man curled into himself, feeling so small. There were a million reasons, but only one of them was truly important now.  
>"I love him," he said quietly. "I really love him."<br>The bed sprung up as his wife stood, looking hurt and confused. She started pacing.  
>"You're gay?"<br>"I don't know," he answered truthfully, trying to follow her movements.  
>"How long have you been together?"<br>"Almost a month."  
>"What's his name?"<br>"Mega Man."  
>She stopped.<br>"_Mega Man_? Of all the meat hunks there you chose him?"  
>"Y-what?"<br>"Nothing, nothing."  
>She placed a hand on her chin, annoyed, but not angry, which was a good sign.<br>"Don't you have anything else to say?" he ventured tentatively.  
>"What am I supposed to say? Oh, I'm happy for you? I hope you and him have a gay happily ever after? The question is, what do I do now? Do I sit in this house and pretend that you still love me? Do I tell Junior that we're moving away, and no he can't see his daddy because he's off banging a robot boy and he doesn't have time for him?"<br>She laughed hysterically.  
>Pac-man felt his nervousness lift as he heard those words. He could handle her being mad at him, but insulting Mega Man was a dangerous thing to do.<br>"I can't believe you would say that! I love my son and even if we aren't married I will _always_ be there for you two! And don't you _dare_ talk about him like he's some cheap fling!" he snarled, standing up.  
>"That's funny, you used to defend me like that!" she got in his face, practically foaming at the mouth. "But now I guess it doesn't matter!"<br>"Of course it matters! I've been kicking the shit out of myself for the past three weeks because _everything_, our whole life together, mattered to me!"  
>"<em>Well I guess it didn't matter enough!<em>"  
>Across the hall, Junior pulled the blankets over his head, sobbing uncontrollably. His parents had never fought before. He was glad he couldn't hear the terrible things they were saying to each other. He feared, deep down, that his dad was leaving, and he'd never come back.<p>

* * *

><p>Mega Man sat in Dr. Light's lab, watching him fuss back and forth.<br>"Ah, this place has been such a mess! Sorry, I really did mean to clean up! I didn't think you'd be here til tomorrow!"  
>The robot crossed his legs, searching for a glimpse of familiar blonde among the towering stacks of paper.<br>"I haven't seen it this messy in a long time. Is Roll out for the night or something?"  
>Roll was his little sister, in short terms. Normally she kept the house spotless. It was one of her primary functions.<br>"Oh no, please don't tell her!"  
>Mega Man turned to the short, white-bearded scientist.<br>"What?"  
>Thomas Light was by no means a cowardly man, but right about then he looked absolutely terrified.<br>"Roll went to see about enrolling in medical school. She wants to learn it herself instead of letting me install the programs. If she knew I'd let the place go like this, she might actually kill me!"  
>Mega Man laughed, nearly falling over from the force. He grabbed into the edge of a desk, holding his gut.<br>"Roll?! Our sweet roll is going to harm a human being?! Be rational, doc!"  
>The man wiped his brow, sitting on a stack of paper with a whoosh.<br>"You're right, you're right. She might be upset, but it's not like her programming would allow for such a thing anyway."  
>Mega Man hopped up onto another stack of papers. It wobbled precariously, but his weight managed to keep it standing.<br>"What about Zero? Is he showing up tomorrow? I know he might be busy but I'd like to see him."  
>He didn't know what he said, but suddenly Dr. Light looked very uncomfortable. He fiddled with his ugly spotted tie and pulled a hand through his hair.<br>"Last I heard from him, he was headed to Rushmount. I don't for the life of me understand why."  
>Mega Man froze.<br>Rockmount is dirty planet where desperate characters who've fallen from fame go to make money by selling their bodies for the fanboy's and girl's amusement. Simply being of a certain species might gain attention. One would think such a planet wouldn't exist, with so many heroes about, but the planet is filled with mostly innocents, and all the heroes are much too afraid of gossip and sexual objectification to stay long enough to do any justice to the real villains there. Everyone is well aware of the smutty fanart and fanfics online, so it's hard to tell if any scandalous pictures that arise from Rockmount are real or not. A lot of forgotten characters go there whenever they need a quick buck, but sometimes they don't come back.  
>He toppled from his perch, scattering documents all across the lab.<br>"_Rushmount?! AND YOU LET HIM GO?!_" he screeched. This was bad, so so _so_ bad. If he hadn't been heard from in a couple days he had probably been kidnapped, or killed! So many villains used the sex slave trade to exact revenge on unsuspecting heroes. He could disappear and nobody would think anything of it!  
>"There was nothing I could do! I heard a couple of teenagers talking about it the other day and I couldn't get in contact-"<br>"I have to go after him, doc! There's a huge possibility that he's in real danger right now!"  
>He felt panic rising in his chest, so fierce it made his fingers go numb. Horrible images flooded his mind of what Zero could be going through right now. It was too much to handle.<br>Tears stung at his eyes. He wiped them angrily, seething at Dr. Light .  
>"<em>WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BASTARD?!<em>"  
>Breathing heavily, he took a step towards the man. Dr. Light remained seated, but shrunk away.<br>"I-I didn't think it was that bad! It was none of my business! I figured he was in a low place and he had a few things he needed to work out!"  
>Mega Man wanted to rip his own hair out.<br>"_How could you not know? That place is vile and disgusting! He should have never went alone!_"  
>"I know it's a vile place but I didn't think it was <em>dangerous<em>!"  
>His expression slowly transformed to complete horror.<br>"My god, what have I done?! I'm so sorry, Rock!"  
>He stood, clutching the sides of his head.<br>"Oh my god..."  
>"I'm going to find him, doc," Mega Man said quietly.<br>"No! No no no no, out of the question! If it was that dangerous for him then it's twice as dangerous for you!"  
>Mega Man strode towards him, grabbing the smaller man by his shoulders and shaking him violently.<br>"I will _not_ sit by and do nothing! I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he hissed, throwing him back.  
>Dr. Light bit his lip, tears sliding down his cheeks. They stared at each other a few minutes. Mega Man felt his anger ebbing away as he watched the man who was practically his father cry. He felt a pang. Getting angry would do no good.<br>"Look, doc, I'm-"  
>"If you're going, take this," the scientist whispered, pulling from his pocket a thin, silver bracelet. It had two buttons on it, one red, and one green.<br>"If you need help, the red button will send out a distress signal and I'll come for you right away. Pressing the green button will release a poisonous gas. Use it to protect yourself. You may not be able to hurt humans, but it doesn't know that."  
>"I don't need this, doc. Everything I need is wired into me," the android protested, turning the bracelet in his fingers.<br>"If it's as bad as you say it is, then even that won't be enough. Be cunning, Rock. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."  
>Mega Man stilled a moment, then slipped the bracelet on. He reached out and pulled him into a hug, clutching at his back for comfort, and maybe a bit of courage. Suddenly he was going on what might be the most terrifying mission of his life.<br>He took his duffel bag and unzipped it, dumping it's contents onto the floor. Almost at once, the metal pieces flew together and Mega Man's robotic dog, Rush, leaped upon him, his tail going wild.  
>"Sorry I left you in there so long, but I know how you hate space travel."<br>He pushed his nose against the dog's muzzle, closing his eyes.  
>"I'm going on a mission, Rush. And this time you can't come."<br>The tail wagging ceased. Rush pulled away and tilted his head, looking hurt.  
>"No, boy, it's ok. I just need you to look after doc while I'm away. Can you do that?"<br>"Woof!"  
>Rush climbed off of him and padded over to Dr. Light, licking his pant leg. The roboticist smiled and rubbed his head.<br>"Good luck, Rock. And don't worry, I won't tell Roll where you are."  
>Mega Man smiled, even if he wasn't exactly feeling any better about it.<br>"Thank you. Oh, and by the way-"  
>Now his smile was more genuine.<br>"I'm dating someone."  
>Light's eyebrows shot up.<br>"Really? Who?"  
>Mega Man grinned wider.<br>"Pac-man."  
>The scientist gasped.<br>"You-!..We will have a serious talk about this when you return!"  
>"I'm looking forward to it!"<br>Before he could talk himself out of it, he was sprinting out the door and dialing a number into his arm plate.  
>"Duffy? Where are you? Turn around. I need you to pick me up. Do this for me and I'll make sure your name gets in the news."<br>There was a pause on the other end.  
>"Where do you want to meet?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**If anyone notices weird-looking sentences, please let me know. FFucknet has Ben re-formatting my documents like nobody's business. Be on the lookout.**

* * *

><p>It didn't really set in until they landed on Rushmount. Mega Man stared out the window, watching the people on the street. There were a few characters in racy clothing standing on the corner. He vaguely recognized two of them, and one of them he knew immediately. Though his face was caked with makeup, there was no mistaking the yellow, two-tailed fox pulling at his leggings.<p>

"You sure you want to do this?" Duffy asked uncertainly.

"This isn't a good place for someone like you to be going alone."

"That's why I'm here," Mega Man responded, not dragging his eyes from Tails.

"My friend came here by himself and no one's heard from him since. I have to find him."

Duffy scratched his face, pressing a few buttons on the monitor. The door lifted, letting in a slight draft.

"Okay...It seems like you know what you're doing. But I'm not moving from this spot until you come back."

Mega Man looked at him.

"It might be awhile. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If I get bored I can always scope out the local entertainment."

Mega Man made a face.

"That's really gross."

Duffy raised his eyebrows.

"You've never been here before, have you? This place runs on a hierarchy system. There's dirty prostitutes and there's expensive consensual partners. Most of the people who come here do it of their own free will. They won't sleep with just anyone. In that respect, you have to woo them into it. Now those two-" he gestured towards the two females outside, "may be a bit easier than most, but they still have their freedom, or else they wouldn't be out in the open like that. It's the back-room dealings you've gotta watch out for. From the sound of it, your friend got caught up in an underground prostitution ring, which means you'll have to dig deep if you want to find him. How famous is he?"

Mega Man bit his lip.

"I-I don't know. Next to legendary, I'd say. I don't understand why he's even here!"

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself. But if he's that well-known someone will have seen him. It's just a matter of getting people to talk."

"Why wouldn't they talk?"

Duffy shrugged.

"Once they hear he's been gone awhile they'll connect the dots. And he probably got snatched up by one of the more powerful groups. Everyone is afraid of the big cats."

The android nodded.

"Well, time is of the essence. I'll give you a buzz if I can once I find out more."

"A-actually, better leave me out if this one. They could easily intercept one of our transmissions. We have to get him out of here as quietly as possible, so it can't be tracked back to us. We don't want any enemies."

"Okay..." He didn't like the idea that he didn't have backup, but there was no way in hell he'd drag anyone else into this. Better to keep them safe.

"Good luck, kid," Duffy called as he hopped out. Mega Man tossed him a hasty salute and began making his way to the corner. Tails saw him immediately and watched him approach with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Once he reached him, Tails grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"What are you doing here? This isn't somewhere you want to be!"

The two girls, who he now recognized as Hyruleans, eyed him, but slipped away after a moment. Mega Man yanked his arm back.

"I'm looking for Zero. Have you seen him?"

Tails' eyes lit up. He tossed his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it under his boot.

"We can't talk here. My break is up in a minute. Come inside and sit in the corner booth. And keep your head down."

Tails pushed him towards a short building with neon signs and a bouncer at the door, adding, "you should've worn a disguise!" as he trotted towards the back door.

Duffy hooted at him in the background, but he ignored it entirely.

The line was fairly short for a Friday night, but that didn't stop people from wedging themselves together trying to get through the door. As he got closer, the music coming from inside grew louder. The bouncer, a biker-looking guy with tattoos and a leather jacket, straightened when he spotted Mega Man. He pushed the crowd of people back and unhooked the rope for him. Mega Man thanked him awkwardly as he darted past, hoping nobody in line knew who he was. That hope was soon squashed, however, as he entered the club. Immediately heads began to turn. He should've expected it, but it still made his stomach turn. Following the instructions he'd been given, he ducked down and weaved through the crowd, breathing a sigh of relief when he slid into the booth at the right corner. A few people continued to stare at him, but thankfully most of them went back to dancing. The floor was filled with mostly humans, but a handful of other races were also in the mix.

Suddenly the curtain pulled shut in front of him. He looked up to see Tails, who was now wearing a different shade of eyeshadow. The fox shed his jacket and swung a leg over him so that he was sitting on his lap.

"Uh.."

"Shh. We don't want to look suspicious," Tails hissed in his ear. He began rotating his hips, wrapping his arms around Mega Man's shoulders.

"Zero came in here a week ago. Asked me how he could get a job."

"What? Why?" he whispered, trying to ignore what the other was doing. He rested his hands on the fox's thighs, staring at the curtain in front of him with a straight face.

"He said he was desperate."

"No way! Have you seen how big his house is?"

"That's what I thought too, but he wouldn't say anything else. I told him to talk to Brucker. He's the guy who got me this job."

Tails pressed his body flush against the cyborg's, leaning down to nip at his neck.

"H-hey now.."

"Ah, sorry, it's a habit."

"Why are you here anyway?"

The fox sighed, making Mega Man shudder as his breath hit his neck.

"Who knows? I needed the money, and I wasn't opposed to it."

"What about Sonic?"

He chuckled lightly. Mega Man watched his tails sway back and forth as he circled his hips again.

"Our past three missions were a joke. Smash saved him from ending up here too. We hardly made anything at all. Apparently our tales of grandeur weren't riveting enough for the public. Nobody cared."

He sounded sad. Mega Man frowned with pity.

"Now that I think of it, how is it you've been getting by all these years? You haven't had a mission in, what? Four years?"

Mega Man took a breath.

"Sounds about right. I was mooching off of Dr. Light for a little bit of it. The other half I fought on planet Tekken and Marvel. The pay was alright, but those guys aren't as chummy."

Tails giggled.

"Man, I wish I could get an invitation to Smash. It seems like a lot of fun. And tons of money."

Finally, he pulled back and climbed off of him. Mega Man felt like he was being suffocated by his perfume.

"Speaking of which," Tails smirked, "care to drop a bit of that cash for a lowly dancer?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Mega Man pulled a $50 bill from under the plate above his elbow, shyly slipping it into his garter when he stuck his hip out.

Tails pulled out a napkin from the dispenser on the counter behind Mega Man's head and a tube of lipstick from his stockings, scribbling on it.

"You can call Brucker at this number. Tell him who you are and who you're looking for. He's a nice guy, should be able to help you."

After writing down the number he applied the lipstick to himself and gave Mega Man a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck. And keep all of this between us, alright?"

The android made a bit of a face and immediately tried to wipe it off, making Tails laugh. The fox snatched up his jacket and sauntered out, leaving Mega Man to his thoughts.

What would Zero need a job for? Was he just getting restless without someone to rescue? If so, why didn't he just get a normal job? Would it really have been more embarrassing than ending up on Rockmount?

He stood, folding the napkin and stuffing it under his other armplate. He really needed to talk to Dr. Light about adding pockets to his suit.

As stealthily as possible, Mega Man pushed the curtain aside and began making his way back to the door.

A large hand came down on his shoulder, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. He turned to see a tall, muscular man in a tight black t-shirt peering down at him with glittering eyes.

"Hey, hey, now that's a face I haven't seen here before. D'you come for some fun?"

He was way too close, and reeked of cologne. Mega Man pushed his hand away, fixing him with a hard stare.

"Why I'm here is none of your business, but believe me, I didn't come to hang out with the likes of you. Now get out of my way."

He tried forcing his way past, which would've been easy except that his programming didn't allow him to push the guy over, and he didn't budge. The man grabbed his wrist tightly, sliding close once more.

"Aw, why not? I know what to do with a cute thing like you."

Without warning, he pulled his hand down and pushed Mega Man's hand right between his legs. He could feel everything. The android yanked away instantly.

"What the-! You're a pig!" he snarled. By then a few people around them were looking, but nobody made a move to intervene.

The man laughed.

"Don't play hard to get! That's what your pretty friend did!"

Mega Man saw red. Before he knew it his free hand transformed into a cannon. He thrust it in the man's face, teeth bared.

"_What did you do to him?_"

Suddenly there was a flash of orange, and the hand on his wrist released. The large man reeled, turning on his assailant.

"Hey, this is none of your-!"

Another blow came from the second man, sending the first to the ground. The man in the orange coat pushed Mega Man behind him.

"Go, go!" he ordered.

No arguments there. The robot took his chance and sprinted out of the building, nearly barreling through the bouncer in his haste. Outside, he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. Something like adrenaline had crept into his circuits, making his head spin. He could hardly believe he just did that. He wanted to kill him.

"You alright?"

Mega Man started, jumping to his feet. When he turned around he breathed a sigh of relief. It was the guy with the orange jacket. Now that he could get a good look at him, the guy was skinny, but muscular, with short-cropped red hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"No problem. James." He extended a hand, and Mega Man shook it.

"Mega Man."

"No shit? I knew you looked familiar."

"You didn't recognize me?" He was a little surprised.

"Eh, kinda. I tend to follow the Microsoft crowd. Used to be a private in the Halo initiative 'til the Covenant took my arm."

He pulled back his sleeve, revealing a gleaming, high-tech prosthetic.

"Ooh.." He couldn't help it, he had to touch it. James allowed it with a laugh.

"How'd that happen?"

The red-haired veteran pulled his sleeve back down.

"My first duty station, we get ambushed by the Covenant. I'm talking drop ships and everything. Before I know what's going on, this Elite sneaks up with his Energy Sword and BZZR," he made a cutting motion with his hand. "Clean through. Luckily the thing's hot as an iron, so it was immediately cauterized. As far as I knew I didn't have an arm. Then this buddy of mine recommended me to this roboticist in the Capcom quadrant and he outfitted me with my trusty silver lightning!" He flexed his right arm fondly.

Wait a second...

"Roboticist? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Dr. Light, would you?"

"Yup, that's his name!"

"Dude," Mega Man jumped excitedly. "That's the guy who made me! He's like a father to me!"

James grinned widely.

"That's awesome! Next time you see him, tell him private Travis says hello! That guy saved my life!"

Mega Man was beside himself. It truly was a small universe. He was glad to have a friend here.

"Oh, and um..you should be more careful around here. With a face like that, a lot of people are bound to hit on you, and some of them aren't going to be polite about it."

He couldn't help a grin.

"Thank god you're being so polite about it."

James paused, then smiled sheepishly.

"Been caught, have I?"

Mega Man smiled too.

"While I do applaud the effort, I've got someone waiting for me once I get off this rock."

"Yeah? Who's that?"

"His name is Pac-man. I'm sure even you've heard of him."

James' eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"No way!"

The android gave him a smug look.

"It's true."

The other slapped him on the back, chuckling.

"Man, you hit the jackpot. He could buy out every planet in the universe!"

"Hey! I'm no gold digger!"

"No, but you can't say it isn't a nice perk!"

Mega Man almost pouted. It hadn't influenced his decision, had it?

James glanced back at the club.

"Alright, I'm gonna scram before that guy realizes I'm still out here and wants a rematch. I'll call you sometime!"

"I'd like that," the robot replied.

"And just something to remember; if anyone gets real touchy, make sure you make a huge scene. Contrary to popular belief, you want to keep where people can see you. Yeah, there's some scumbags, but at least one person will step in to help you. Having some status doesn't hurt either. If people recognize you, they're less likely to try anything. Nobody wants to mess with what might as well be the law here."

Mega Man made sure to keep that in his databanks. That was some really useful advice.

"I'll remember that. Thank you for all your help."

"No problem. And hey, if things don't work out with your sugar daddy you can always find me!"

"Don't count on it!" he called, waving as James turned a corner and disappeared.

Some part of him wished he'd asked why James was there in the first place. He thought the planet was full of horrible, sick people, but that was turning out not to be the case. Now he was curious about why exactly one would come to Rushmount. It might help him understand why Zero did.

Speaking of which...

He checked to make sure the napkin was still there, and jogged towards the nearest building. His search was going surprisingly well so far. Making sure nobody was around, he pulled the number from under the plate and unfolded it, hand poised over the invisible keypad.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

-

Pac-man was strange. Shortly after arriving at the mansion he befriended Mega Man, figuring he would a) not be star-struck and b) be just as new to all this as he was. He was uncomfortable with all the attention, he'd admitted to Mega Man, but nobody would be able to tell at first glance. Take it in stride, smile, laugh, pretend, he did it every day, but inside he was timid and anxious. Ghost hunting will do that, Mega Man supposed. The robot didn't understand him at all, it didn't make sense to be friends when they were so different, but Pac-man was loyal as a puppy. In fact, he followed him everywhere. Instead of a friend, he seemed more like an accessory to Mega Man; there for show, and nothing more. He was just infatuated with him, which was nothing new for Mega Man, people stalked him every once in a while. The difference this time was he had to live around him, and be nice, because it wouldn't go over well with anybody if he upset the legendary pellet-muncher.  
>After a time he became used to it, got good at ignoring him as often as possible, yet playing along when others were near. Pac-man had no idea, as far as he knew.<br>It was when the tables were turned, however, that he doubted this. Rare moments when Pac-man was away or talking to someone else, or when they said hello _in passing_ and the yellow guy actually proceeded to _pass_. Once, Pac-man was leaving the training room just as Mega Man had been approaching, and didn't even notice him, as he was wearing headphones. Pac-man curled his glove around the doorframe as he turned the corner, his eyes closed, and did a full, leg-out turn. He stopped quickly in the direction he'd been headed and bounced off down the hallway. The whole time, Mega Man felt oddly upset Pac-man hadn't looked at him. That and..it was somewhat charming to see him dancing, carefree. Never before had he looked so peaceful.  
>One night, in the room they shared, Pac-man sat awake chattering endlessly, and Mega Man actually paid him a bit of attention. He wasn't listening to what the ghost hunter was saying, mind, but he was watching him talk. Pac-man looked so happy. Obliviously happy. Mega Man was both fond of him and annoyed with him at that moment. He did like to see him relax, but did he have to prattle on so much? Couldn't he see Mega Man didn't care? The robot clenched his fist to stop himself from slapping his hand over Pac-man's mouth, and instead, his head shot forward and the talking ceased.<br>There was no going back on this one. His lips were already on the other's, a bit angry, but mostly desperate to keep the silence. And, to a lesser extent, eager to taste. Quickly, he grabbed Pac-man's face to keep him there, and proceeded to force his tongue down his throat. The yellow sphere was limp at that point, from shock, or relief, or pleasure, Mega Man didn't know. He didn't really care either. Soon enough he found himself really into it. He'd forgotten what kissing felt like. Pac-man's reaction was much clearer once they pulled away to breathe. He seemed slightly confused, but mostly dizzy. The blush on his cheeks was actually pretty cute.  
>They kissed again, this time more feverish. Mega Man made little sounds of encouragement as the other's tongue finally started to move, pushing against his.<br>A glove landed on his shoulder, pushing him back ever-so-slightly so that they were mere inches from each other. Pac-man furrowed his eyebrows.  
>"I-I've had a crush on you for three months now, and then you just up and kiss me like this..."<br>That first part was a bit of news. As if it mattered now.  
>Mega Man sighed. He didn't want to talk about what they were doing, it was killing the mood!<br>"Shut up.." Mega Man said, rolling his eyes. "Can't you just enjoy it? Don't you know how to take a hint?"  
>Pac-man narrowed his eyes, but for once, he didn't say anything. If he wanted this to happen again, he knew he should make the encounter worthwhile. A set of lips were on his again, quickly working them open to slide a wet tongue inside. He could feel the heat coming off of Mega Man, and even hear the gears whirring loudly in his head. It felt good, so good to finally be able to do this. Pac-man moaned softly as the robot playfully bit his lip. Already he was being overwhelmed with sensations. He trembled as Mega Man pushed his hips tight between his legs. The burning blue glow of his optics was hypnotic. Pac-man barely heard him whisper, "you're so cute."<br>'So are you,' he thought. Mega Man panted softly against his lips. He was nearly kissing him, but every time he got close he'd slide his hips down. It was driving him mad. Suddenly the robot jumped back, landing on his ass, and hissed through his teeth.  
>Pac-man sat up and frowned, disappointed.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>Mega Man pawed at the edge of his pelvic plate.<br>"It hurts..."  
>"What? Oh..." Pac-man's eyes immediately darted to the area between the blue-clad fighter's legs.<br>He watched a moment as the robot fought to squeeze his finger under the plate, where Pac-man assumed there was a latch or button of some sort. Then, as discreetly as possible, he turned over and propped himself up on one elbow.  
>"You're taking too long," he whined. Mega Man growled in frustration.<br>"I'm doing the best I can here!"  
>"Well do better."<br>"Why don't you-"  
>He caught sight of Pac-man leaning forward a second before seeing a pink tongue flick at his pelvic plate.<br>"H-hey! That's the opposite of helping!" he yelped, struggling once more to get it off.  
>The other just smiled and licked again, this time drawing it slowly over the metal. Mega Man squeaked.<br>"S-s-stop..!"  
>Finally he managed to reach the button. The plate popped free with more force than he'd expected, probably due to the appendage pushing insistently against it, and it hit Pac-man square in the nose with a dull thunk.<br>"Oww!"  
>He jerked away, both hands clasped over his nose with tears in his eyes.<br>"Jesus..!"  
>Mega Man laughed.<br>"Ha! That's what you get!"  
>"That really hurt..." Pac-man sulked, making the other roll his eyes. As he cautiously rubbed his face, Mega Man removed the plates. Black eyes flashed to the area again, and this time he noticed and grinned. The fabric ended not far into the area at his thighs and hipbones, leaving everything exposed.<br>"Come back here," he purred. The ghost hunter obeyed with a rather clumsy scramble forward. He hovered uncertainly over Mega Man's erection for a moment before he took hold of it and gave a very generous, slow stroke downwards. Mega Man's spine curled as he moaned voicelessly. His legs suddenly closed around the yellow sphere and he pulled him in close enough to breathe his air.  
>"Do it again," he whimpered, his hand impatiently tugging on his arm. The mood was much more heated now, his optics were dimmer. Pac-man pulled up, massaging the tip with his thumb, and was quite excited to feel the legs tighten around him. It didn't take much of that to get him terribly, painfully aroused. Unconsciously, he began to seek contact, pushing closer until the two fell over onto the bed. It was like flicking a switch. Pac-man urgently slid his cock into his fist with Mega Man's, shuddering at the hot touch. The android's expression was desperate. He reflexively began to pump his hips, feeling a bit of their shared warm wetness slide down his shaft.<br>"Ah..h.." Pac-man bit his lip, following the other's movements rhythmically. He felt Mega Man's legs tremble and slowly lose their grip as a hand grabbed on tight to his wrist. The android squeezed hard and forced him to move faster, panting out, "please, please..!" as he twisted and writhed with pleasure.  
>Pac-man's eyes clamped shut and he darted forward. His breathing was labored but he was so desperate for another feverish kiss. Mega Man met him with a free hand on his chin, commandingly thrusting his tongue into his mouth. His movements became frantic, he arched his body further and further into the other's and chewed his partner's lip excitedly.<br>"AH!" Mega Man jerked away, squeaked, then cut short. Pac-man felt the robot's cock twitch and warm fluid spilled onto his hand. A second later he let out a hitched moan and did the same. As the two struggled to catch their breath, trembling, Pac-man stole a glance at Mega Man. He wasn't making any move to push him off. He slowly pried his fingers off Pac-man's arms, opening his eyes a crack to look at the mess they'd made.  
>"Wow.." he breathed.<br>Pac-man smiled a little through his post-coital haze.  
>"That...was fun," he agreed.<p>

-

The next day, everyone noticed how nice Mega Man was being towards Pac-man. They even had a little play-fight in the courtyard. Mega Man tackled him unexpectedly and pinned him on the grass. Pac-man laughed gleefully, gently kicking at him.  
>"What's gotten into you?"<br>Mega Man grinned.  
>"Nothing..yet."<br>"Oh?" Pac-man felt the smile on his face grow.  
>The robot leaned in close and whispered, "Two hours. Locker room. Be there."<br>"You bet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-

Every scrap of evidence of what he'd just done was stained on him, and no amount of brushing, scrubbing, or pacing could make it go away.  
>After what Rose had called his "practice", he was shown to a big room with an intersecting bathroom with every accommodation where he immediately ran and took two showers and brushed his teeth five times. He hardly cared when he noticed the little cameras hidden in every corner of both rooms.<br>He tried to throw up, but nothing came out of him.  
>It was all still so fresh in his mind. There was a man first, then a woman. He could barely remember the man's face, but he remembered his hands all over him. Mega Man was terrified. Sometimes he held him down, sometimes he picked him up. He made the robot suck him for a good while, plunging all the way to the back of his throat per Rose's instructions. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth, and his throat felt raw.<br>The woman was on top of him the whole time. Bouncing up and down. She was soft enough that they almost stuck together. Somewhere in his head, he knew she was being loud, but he didn't hear. He stopped feeling anything halfway through, his body and mind in too much shock to register anything except for Rose's voice hissing in his ear.  
><em>"You're almost a real boy, Pinnochio. All you have to do is finish.<em>  
>And he did. With both of them. It was strange. A numbing tingle and a rush of burning heat through his body, and then nothing.<br>A little voice in the back of his head reminded him of her words afterwards.  
>"Don't you think it's funny that you can do that? Dr. Light must've spent a lot of time making these parts of you as real as possible. I wonder how he made sure it all worked?"<br>She ran her fingers up his shaft.  
>Mega Man hit her. His hand lashed out quicker than his brain could keep up with. It felt good. His motor functions reacted before his protocols could override the action.<br>She didn't move, just looked at him and rubbed her cheek.  
>"I bet he touched you," she finished.<p>

She promised a late-night surprise to repay him for that. All he could do was sit on the bed and wait.  
>But the longer he sat, the more times it replayed in his head.<br>_It shouldn't have been like this. I didn't want to lose my virginity to strangers._  
>Dr. Light would've been so disappointed. He didn't even last one day. It was driving him crazy. He should've expected something like this. He should've prepared for even worse.<br>Did James set him up? Did he work for her too? Or was it Tails? Or Duffy?  
>Mega Man wanted to press the red button and send out the distress signal. He played with the silver bracelet for an hour, trying to picture the moment when the roboticist would burst through the door, with Rush and maybe even Roll scaring off Rose's lackeys in the hallway. For now he'd just take comfort in that, and not question how the man thought he'd be able to barrel into a prostitution headquarters and escape unharmed. Then again, maybe he didn't care as long as Mega Man could make it out.<br>He realized he knew almost nothing about the building he was in. The "practice" room was just around the corner from the technology lab he woke up in, and beyond that were the stairs that led up to his bedroom. There were other rooms near his, but everything seemed very quiet down the hallway, so he assumed they were empty. His room itself was like a hotel suite, which was both unnerving and ironic. They wanted to treat him well while also not treating him well.  
>After what seemed like an eternity, he rose his sore body from the bed and walked to the door. No one had locked it.<br>He couldn't just wait around for his next punishment. He'd take whatever consequences that came with that. Right now he needed to occupy himself, his mind, re-focus, get back on track. It would all be for naught if he couldn't find Zero.  
>So to do that, he first needed to find a weak point, somewhere in the building where no cameras nor eyes could see. A door, a window, anything. And then he could plan his next course of action.<br>He quietly slipped out, looking both ways down the hallway. The only light came from the stairwells at each end. Since he came from downstairs, he decided to take the ascending staircase to his right. He felt odd wearing the pajamas he'd been provided as he walked. They were itchy and clingy. He scratched his legs and pulled the top away from his neck uncomfortably.  
>At the top there was another dark hallway, with a couple branching off near the middle. The walls facing the hallway were glass, allowing him to look in each one as he passed. He still didn't see any windows aside from the one in his room, and still a tiny camera hid in every corner. The rooms were all empty aside from a few long desks and a couple tables with phones. Maybe it was where they conducted business, "commissions", as Rose had said. It was strange to think a place like that could go unnoticed by authorities.<br>A quiet buzz started up in his right ear. He tried to ignore it, but it only grew louder and louder until there was suddenly a voice speaking directly into his head.  
>"Mega Man? Can you hear me?"<br>The robot froze.  
>"What the hell?"<br>He quickly pulled off his helmet and went digging in his ear for whatever they'd implanted in there, until the voice spoke out again.  
>"Don't do that! That would not go over well with Rose!"<br>He stopped, gritting his teeth at the mention of that vile woman and what surely meant more punishment.  
>"Who is this? What do you want?"<br>"My name's Cynthia. Can you hear me okay?"  
>"I can hear you just fine. Now why did you people feel it was necessary to put this in me?"<br>Cynthia went silent a moment.  
>"I-it was actually me who did that. I convinced Rose it was a good idea. I thought I might be able to keep you out of trouble and answer any questions."<br>Mega Man snorted.  
>"I don't need your help."<br>"But I think you do. I'm a huge fan of yours!" She sounded like she was suppressing the urge to squeal. "And if you'll let me, I'll help you get out of here."  
>The android almost laughed.<br>"Why should I trust you, huh?"  
>"Well I'm currently sitting in the control room. I watch all the cameras. You don't have much of a choice."<br>"What, are you gonna tell on me for leaving my- wait a minute, you didn't watch me shower, did you?"  
>"Of course I did. It's part of my job. Besides, I really couldn't miss the opportunity."<br>"I thought that little show before then would've been enough for you," he growled.  
>Another stretch of silence followed that comment. Glad for the moment of peace, Mega Man slipped his helmet back on and continued down the hallway.<br>"No, I couldn't.." Cynthia said quietly. "I couldn't watch that.."  
>The robot nodded slowly, peeking into another room.<br>"Neither could I."  
>"Are you okay?"<br>He stopped, letting out a breath.  
>"No."<br>"Were you a.."  
>"Yes."<br>"Did you.."  
>"Yeah. Twice."<br>He was nearly deafened by the gasp that sounded from the other end.  
>"My god, I'm so sorry!"<br>"Don't be."  
>He was starting to feel increasingly annoyed and depressed by the conversation, but Cynthia didn't pick up on it.<br>"...did it hurt?"  
>"Why do you care?" he snapped.<br>"Because I want to help!"  
>"I don't want your help!"<br>"Why not?"  
>Mega Man didn't want to tell her anything. He didn't want to tell her about Zero.<br>"I still don't trust you."  
>"Go into the next room."<br>"What?"  
>"Just do it!"<br>He rolled his eyes and pulled open the door to his left, letting it shut behind him.  
>"Why am I in here?"<br>"Shh!"  
>Mega Man shut his mouth as a figure passed by outside. It was too dark to make out the face, but luckily he was gone a few seconds later. He could feel his heart beating in his throat.<br>"That was close."  
>"Am I not allowed to be out of my room?" Mega Man hissed, inching away from the door.<br>Cynthia laughed.  
>"No, you are. I just thought I'd demonstrate my usefulness."<br>The robot growled, stepping out into the hallway again.  
>"You've made your point. But you need to understand...I don't need your help yet. I don't want to leave yet."<br>"Why the hell not?!" the girl screeched, making him cry out in alarm. "Don't you know it only gets worse from here?"  
>"It doesn't matter. It's already done. I still have things I want to accomplish and I'm not leaving until I do that."<br>"Why would you think no more harm could be brought to you? You think somehow the shock and humiliation is over? I've had people like you come through here before. It's a dangerous way of thinking. You have no idea what's going to happen."  
>He had no way of speaking without revealing his true plans, so he was forced to hear her out. She was right on one thing. He didn't know what was going to happen.<br>But he was strong.  
>He could handle it. This first time was hard, but it couldn't possibly get any worse. He'd already been violated in the worst way.<br>What was once more?

He found he'd unconsciously walked back down the stairs. Apparently his body knew what it was doing. He felt exhausted, but he also felt like he'd accomplished something for the day. All the more reason to sleep.  
>As he passed by the room across from his, he caught a light coming from underneath the door.<br>He entered without thinking about it, surprised to find the room nearly identical to his.  
>Most of the space was white and grey, but it looked substantially more lived-in than his own. There was trash and clothes strewn about, and on the unmade bed lay a naked woman with red hair. He almost didn't recognize her.<br>"Daisy..?"  
>Cautiously he approached her, taking in the circles under her eyes and how dull and dry her hair looked. Her arms were littered with tiny scars, some fading, and some new. He couldn't pinpoint what would have caused them.<br>Quickly the robot covered Daisy with the blanket, remembering how terrible it felt to have his body looked at against his will. He could never do that to anyone.  
>Daisy stirred, shifting under the blanket and then blinking her eyes open slightly. She pushed the covers off, mumbling about how hot it was, and stared at Mega Man.<br>The android stared back. It was obvious she was on some sort of drugs, her eyes glassy and unfocused. The marks were from a needle, he realized.  
>She gradually blinked and actually came to register who it was in front of her.<br>"Mega Man?"  
>He smiled.<br>"Yes! And you're Daisy, right?"  
>She didn't answer.<br>"..What are you doing here?"  
>As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but glance at her bare chest. Why wasn't she covering up? Did she even care?<br>"You're not here to fuck me, are you?" she asked in a crabby tone of voice, sitting up a little. Mega Man could see how exhausted Daisy was, mentally and physically. She looked defeated and desolate. Left behind.  
>Did Zero feel that way when he left?<br>After a second, he remembered to answer her.  
>"N-no. I was just exploring. I didn't think anyone else was here."<br>She stood, rubbing her hands on her face as she slunk towards the dresser.  
>"Yeah, they're here. Sometimes. Usually busy."<br>"Who?"  
>"The others. Our fellow 'superstars'."<br>She laughed.  
>"But I have the most time here."<br>Mega Man stared at the wall as she pulled a pink t-shit over her head.  
>He was almost afraid to ask. How must it feel to always stand just outside the limelight?<br>"How'd you end up here?"  
>She looked at him, her expression a mixture of contempt and sadness.<br>He could see the answer in her eyes.

He thought Luigi's story was all he'd ever need to understand how it was to be secondary. But he realized he was wrong.  
>All this time he believed he understood. He tried to make his friends feel better about living in his shadow, but he had no idea just how much it hurt. He couldn't possibly understand how it felt when nobody cared.<br>That's why some people came to Rushmount.  
>They wanted to feel important.<br>Daisy was no exception.

Not only was she ignored on her own planet, but she was soon forgotten here too.  
>"Nobody knows I'm here. At first I came for attention...and when I got some from Rose, I finally stopped wanting it. But by then it was too late."<br>She swiped a syringe off of the bed and sat down, now clothed. Mega Man sat too.  
>"I'm guessing you also have an implant," she said, pointing at a small lump on the side of her neck.<br>The robot rubbed the area on himself.  
>"Is it a bomb?" he asked quietly, massaging the newfound object under his skin. There were no stitches.<br>A frown curved her lips, making her face look all the more sunken.  
>"That's what she told me."<br>It was bothering him now. He couldn't stop pawing at it. Daisy grabbed his wrist, her eyes narrowed.  
>"You'll set it off if you keep doing that. I saw someone explode before my eyes trying to cut it out."<br>Mega Man froze, shivering.  
>"Just how many people are being held captive here?"<br>Daisy shrugged.  
>"You're the first I've seen in a while. When I got here there were about ten of us. A couple weeks ago someone escaped...I think his name was Sloppy or something..and apparently he tore a giant hole in the building. Everyone escaped except me."<br>Her eyes grew distant.  
>"I got so stoned I passed out. I didn't hear a thing."<br>He remained silent, not sure what to say to that. In an effort to distract her, he asked, "So how did they avoid getting blown up?"  
>She blinked.<br>"I don't know. Now that I think about it, Sloppy seemed to be pretty tech savvy-"  
>"Slippy," Mega Man corrected, remembering the toad creature being mentioned by Fox and Falco several times. He must've been a friend of theirs.<br>"Anyway, he probably knew what he was doing. I hope they all got off safely.."  
>That's it! When he found Zero, he'd send out the signal to Dr. Light and when he arrived he could remove the bomb. The roboticist would have no problem getting it safely out.<br>Now the issue was locating Zero and plotting with him without Rose's knowledge.  
>For that, he supposed, he could count on Cynthia's help.<br>He'd almost forgotten about her.  
>"What do you know about this?" he said aloud. Daisy looked at him funny, so he pointed to his earpiece and her eyes went wide.<br>Cynthia hummed.  
>"I didn't catch any of it on camera, but I did hear about it. Rose didn't seem very happy though, so I'd say they got out just fine."<br>The android smiled.  
>"I think they did," he said to Daisy. She let out a huge sigh of relief.<br>Everything Peach had said about her was true. This place may have given her a rough exterior, but she was just as sweet and caring as Mega Man had heard. He turned to Daisy with a grin.  
>"Peach speaks fondly of you. They all do."<br>The redhead looked away and bit her lip.  
>"If they truly cared, I'd be out of here by now."<br>The grin faded. He wanted to say something along the lines of "they've been busy", but he doubted that would make her feel any better.  
>He felt terrible. He couldn't empathize with her on that. It loomed over her like a cloud. She was forgotten.<br>Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, his body started to feel hot. The area between his legs began to tingle. He squeezed his legs together, willing it to go away, but it only worsened.  
>What the hell was going on? Daisy noticed his discomfort, and he opened his mouth to assure her it was nothing, but the words stuck in his throat when another surge of heat raced down his spine.<br>Daisy was still staring at him, and his mouth was still open.  
>"I have to go," he yelped, feeling the pajamas cling to his semi-erection. In a flash, he was down the hall and alone in his room. He sat on the bed, pushing down the urge to take off his clothes. His head was buzzing.<br>_This has never happened to me before._  
>He didn't even think it could happen. Random erections were not part of his programming, as far as he knew.<br>He stared down at the clothed appendage, watching it rise quickly.  
>He didn't want to do anything sexual. Apprehension and shame came with the feeling. The wounds hadn't closed yet. He didn't want it before, he certainly didn't want last night, and now he didn't know if he ever would.<br>But his dick didn't care about all of that. He tried thinking about the most disgusting, horrible things, hoping it would turn him off, but it was clear no amount of mental work would deter his body's need for release. It became painful. It felt like it was pulsing with burning liquid, his balls felt tight enough to pop. The robot squirmed and clutched the bedsheets in agony, digging his teeth into his lip. Finally he couldn't bear it anymore. He tore off the clingy pants and almost immediately wrapped his hand around his penis. It was something he'd never done, and never had the urge to do until now. He felt more than a little odd touching himself, but the awkwardness melted away as his hand began pumping his shaft. The android let out an involuntary moan, his entire body humming gratefully at the smallest movement. He fell onto the bed, his free hand still gripping the blanket, and his hips started to move all on their own.  
>His vision flashed and he found it difficult to keep his eyes open, his optic screens fizzling rapidly as the pleasure built, making his spine bend like a wire being tightened.<br>Mega Man cried out, reaching his peak. This time it felt like electricity and ice passing through him, leaving him sated and tired. He looked his hand, at the mess of whatever it was he had instead of semen, and decided he was too tired to clean it up.  
>His eyesight slowly faded in and out.<br>He didn't think of anything.  
>Sleep swallowed him up before he could wonder who had been watching.<p> 


End file.
